


A Little Hungover

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Drunk Sex, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Claiming, Dubious Consent because drunk, Fluff, M/M, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Dean wakes up from a drunken one night stand only to find he’s been claimed





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> b3takitten said to omegadeanlovesalphacas:  
> Your box was empty so I'm sending this! (it's probably not now XD) How about a drunken hookup and waking up the next morning to realize there had been some accidental mating bite action!
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, February 2015

Dean groaned as he woke, slowly becoming aware of his achy, hungover body. He had obviously had some awesome sex the night before, he wasn’t going to be able to sit for days. He grumbled as he rubbed at his ass, pleased with the feeling despite himself.

Finally cracking an eye, Dean took in the very handsome Alpha sleeping next to him. At least his drunk self had good taste.

Dean moved to start getting out of bed when he felt a stinging pain on the back of his neck. No, it couldn’t be. His hand moved to touch the spot and he hissed when he poked the healing bite.

A claiming bite. Dean stared in shock at the Alpha sleeping next to him. This couldn’t be happening.

His movement must have woken the Alpha, because one eye cracked open, taking in Dean with brilliant blue. “Mmm, my mate,” the handsome Alpha growled, and he moved to cover Dean, pressing his back to the bed as he kissed him.

Dean melted into the kiss, whimpering as the Alpha’s hard cock pressed into his hip. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
